


What's up with Mr.Parrish and Mr.Lynch?

by wdywa_tfawmeao



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, and adam <3, and their students want to know what's happening, i love ronan lynch ohmygod, like so much fluff holy jesus, pynch - Freeform, ronan and adam are happy and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdywa_tfawmeao/pseuds/wdywa_tfawmeao
Summary: Teacher au!'Bridgette really enjoys Mr. Parrish’s class.She really does.But she didn’t know signing up for his class also meant signing up for Mr.Lynch.'
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	What's up with Mr.Parrish and Mr.Lynch?

Bridgette really enjoys Mr. Parrish’s class. 

She really does. 

But she didn’t know signing up for his class also meant signing up for Mr.Lynch. 

Mr.Lynch, the notorious Latin teacher. There are students arguing that the man is satan on earth, everyone’s worst nightmare. Others say that once you get to know him, he’s actually really cool, and nothing like you’re normal boring teacher. 

(Plus he swears!)

Now Bridgette doesn’t really have an opinion on the guy, she doesn’t take Lynch's class. But she has to agree that Mr.Lynch is pretty horrifying. He constantly walks around school like something’s just pissed him the hell off. And he has this horrifying bird that follows him around sometimes. 

But to get back to the point, Bridgette took Mr.Parrish’s english class because she heard how amazing it was. The teacher was the nicest man you’d ever meet, and the content in the class was great for those with a love of reading and writing. 

The angry Mr.Lynch was just a surprise that came with it. 

-

The first day Mr.Lynch shows up is during the second week of school. 

Mr.Parrish is showing the students some differences between modern day and “classic” literature, why this difference happens, and if it’s something good or bad. 

He’s deep in the literature from 1930-1950 when Mr.Lynch throws the door open. 

“Parrish!! I need pencils!” He yells. (Bridgette compares him to a two year old, with his hands stretched behind him, and voice whiny.) 

And two Bridgettes suprise all Mr.Parrish does is point to the back of the classroom and continue with what he’s saying. Like he’s completely used to this. 

Mr.Lynch stomps (stomps!) to the back of the room and grabs a handful of number two pencils from the box in the back. 

“Remember them next time.” Mr.Parrish sing songs when Mr.Lynch gets back to the front. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Mr.Lynch replies and slips out of the classroom, slamming the door. 

What the hell was that? Bridgette thinks as she looks back to Mr.Parrish, who has now dived into literature in other countries.

“Whatever.” Bridgette whispers, she’ll focus on the assignment and put what just happened past her. 

-

When Mr.Parrish acted like Mr.Lynch coming into his class was a normal thing, it was because it is. 

Bridgette has three classes with Mr.Parrish a week, and she sees Mr.Lynch in just about every one. 

He always enters the class with a bang, yells at Mr.Parrish, saying he needs something, grabs it, pulls a joke, slams the door and leaves. 

Somethings he just comes in to talk with him. They’ll literally sit there for half the period while the students do their work talking about god knows what. 

One of those days Bridgette wonders, Does this man even teach his class?

It’s also one of these days that Bridgette discovers the Mr.Parrish and Mr.Lynch are an “item” of some sort. 

By that she means, everyone thinks they’re dating but it’s not confirmed. 

“They’re so cute.” She hears her classmate, Becka whisper to her other classmate, Mikey. 

“I know right.” He whispers back and catches Bridgette’s questioning eye. 

“What do you mean?” Bridgette asks confused. 

“Mr.Lynch and Parrish. Do you not know about them?” Mikey asks. 

“Know about them?” She asks back. 

“She doesn’t!” Becka exclaims and launches into a story of their relationship. 

Basically, everyone had started to notice how close the two teachers were. Spending time with each other both in and out of school. Students started talking about them more, there’s a discord chat about them apparently. 

And Bridgette is honestly taken aback by this. She never realized that people would focus so much on their teachers lives. 

When Becka finishes the story, the three of them look over to the two teachers and watch as Ronan whispers something in Adams right ear, that makes him laugh and hit Ronan on the arm. 

Becka squeals (fuckin squeals!) and grabs her phone, “I have to tell the chat.” 

Bridgette turns back to her work and laughs.

She’s never gonna look at the two the same.

-

Bridgette gets dropped off at school pretty early sometimes. Her Dad will go into the office early and no one else will be available. 

She usually spends the extra two hours completing some homework or reading a book. 

Currently she sits on the ground by the lockers reading ‘The Old Man and The Sea’ by Earnest Hemingway. A book Mr.Parrish assigned. 

She gets up, thirsty and heads for the water fountain. 

When she’s about two classrooms away from it she hears voices in one of the rooms. 

She pauses and listens. 

“I didn’t know you liked dancing.” 

A laugh, “My Mom and Dad made me learn when I was a kid.” 

Those are the voices of Mr.Parrish and Lynch. 

“Come on then.” Mr Parrish says, Bridgette hears the creaking of the chairs.

“What?” Mr.Lynch asks laughter in his voice. 

“Dance with me.” 

There’s a pause in the conversation before Bridgette hears Mr.Lynch go “Ok fine asshole.” 

Bridgette hears the shuffling of feet and peeps her head in and holds back laughter. 

Mr.Lynch waltzes flawlessly while Mr.Parrish struggles to catch up. Stumbling over his feet. 

She leans her head out and pulls out her phone taking a quick picture before quietly getting her sip of water. 

On her way back she hears Mr.Lynch say “You suck at that.”

“You like it.” Mr. Parrish says and Bridgette tries her best to not break down with laughter right then and there. 

She sends the photo to Becka, (they’ve exchanged numbers since that conversation, and Bridgette actually quite likes hanging out with her and Mikey) and adds a “they’re flirting the shit out of each other right now.” before closing her phone and getting back to her bag. 

-

“Have you heard? Have you heard?” Mikey asks dropping his bag on the lunch table. 

“What?” Bridgette asks. 

“Mr.Lynch and Mr.Parrish were at the mall yesterday!” 

“Mr.Lynch?” Becka asks confused, sipping water. (Out of her hydro flask, with a metal straw. She’s gone vsco, says it’s good for the environment.)

“I know right?” Mikey says, and launches into a story about the two students, Brad and Claire. Who saw the teachers at the mall. 

The two were shopping for a birthday present, when they stopped in a clothing store. 

“You think she’ll like this?” Claire asked. 

“I think she’ll like anything you get her.” Brad replied lazily flicking his hands over the wracks. 

“Brad-” Claire started but suddenly stopped. 

“What?” 

“Look oh my god, ohmygod. Look!” 

She grabbed Brad by the shoulders and turned him around, pointing to more wracks farther away. 

“What?” Brad mock whispered directing his head up and down to get a better look. 

“Do you not see them? Look!” Claire said, shaking Brad and pointing in the same direction. 

“What are you even- Oh.” 

Brad noticed them now, Mr.Parrish and Lynch. Hunched over the clothing wracks, with Mr.Parrish grabbing things and thrusting it at Mr.Lynch, and Mr.Lynch shaking his head every time. 

“What are you doing?” Brad asked Claire as she kept pushing him. 

“Getting closer.” She whispered and grab his arm, trailing him with her. 

They got to the wrack opposite them, and Claire starts sorting through the clothes. 

“She won’t like that.” Mr.Lynch says, voice strained. 

“Well, how about this one then?” Mr.Parrish asks grabbing a fuzzy light brown jacket. 

Mr.Lynch shakes his head and sighs. 

“Come on.” Mr.Parrish says and grabs Mr.Lynch by the wrist. 

Claire and Brad follow after them. 

“She likes necklaces right?” Mr.Parrish asks fishing through the ones hanging. 

“Yeah, she likes the designs.” Mr.Lynch replies. 

Claire and Brad sort through the bracelets opposite them. 

“This one.” Mr.Lynch says and holds up a gold necklace, with a charm at the end. 

Claire can’t get the best look, she goes on her tippy toes trying to see it, all she can see is a flat pressed piece with intricately woven designs. 

“It’s pretty.” Mr.Parrish replies and takes the necklace in his hand. 

Just then he looks up and notices Claire and Brad. 

“Claire! Brad! What brings you here?” He exclaims, slipping his hand out of the necklace. 

“Oh we’re just looking for a gift. What about you two?” Claire asks. 

“Looking for a gift as well, Lynch needs something for his Mom.” Mr.Parrish replies nudging Mr.Lynch with his elbow. 

Mr.Lynch begrudgingly gives a head nod and mutters a soft, “Sup?” 

“What up Mr.Lynch.” Brad said and they exchanged a handshake of sorts. 

Brad takes Latin. 

An awkward silence of sorts falls upon the group, the words exchanged earlier hanging over their heads. 

Mr.Lynchs past is no secret. Almost everyone who lives in Henrietta has heard about the Lynch’s history. The second son, Mr.Lynch found their dad, dead when he was only fifteen. And ever since Mrs.Lynch has never spoken a word. 

People talk about the tragedy often even though it happened nearly ten years ago. Trying to make conversation with a classmate? Ask if they know about the Latin teacher Mr.Lynch and his dark backstory. 

Claire glances down at her shows trying to find a way to lift the silence, and finally gets a good look at the necklace. 

There is a bead in the middle she had not noticed before, around the bead is a braided sort of circle with tiny beads strung onto the strings. The bead in the center is a fiery yellow, orangey, red mess. 

“Well! We have to get going.” Mr.Parrish says, and tugs at Mr.Lynch's jacket. 

“Alright! See you later Mr.Parrish!” Claire bids. 

“See ya in class Mr.Lynch.” Brad says and they perform the handshake again. 

“I have to tell the chat what happened.” Claire whispered and grabbed her phone out of her purse while Brad rolled his eyes and walked away. 

“Awesome right?” Mikey asks when he finishes the story. 

“Awesome.” Bridgette whispers and pokes at her food. 

-

Bridgette has always made it a point to knock on doors.

At school she really shouldn’t have to knock on doors. 

She kinda wishes she did. 

It’s not like what she saw was particularly bad it was just awkward. 

It was about an hour after school ended and Bridgette knew Mr.Parrish would still be in his classroom and she needed help with an assignment. (He stays in his room after school everyday for this specific reason.)

So she waltzed right in. 

And was immediately greeted by Mr.Lynch sitting on the desk, and Mr.Parrish in between his legs, each arm on each side. 

“Mr.Parrish I-” Bridgette said but stopped in her tracks. 

“Bridgette!” He called and jumped back, turning so he was facing her. 

“I-” Bridgette starts, “I can come back later if-” 

“No, no, no. Uh, here, it’s no trouble at all.” 

And so here Bridgette stood, holding out her assignment piece to Mr.Parrish while he explained some of the questions on the paper. 

(While Mr.Lynch sat on the desk, chewing his leather bands.)

-

It's two days later when Mr.Lynch subs for Mr.Parrish's class. 

(He also brings in his Latin class, and Bridgette waves at Brad when he enters the class.) 

"Idiot Parrish forgot he had some stupid appointment scheduled for today. So I'll be your sub." 

Bridgette glanced back at Claire and Mikey and saw the devilish looks on their faces. 

"Guys. . ." Bridgette whispered. 

They feigned ignorant looks. 

"He said you guys know what to do so go wacky. As for my class. . ." Mr.Lynch started explaining his lesson plan for the day.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Bridgette heard Claire clear her throat. (She takes Mr.Parrish’s class)

"Oh no. . ." Bridgette whispered. 

"Mr.Lynch?" Claire called up. 

The entire class looked to her.

"What?" Mr. Lynch called looking up from his phone smiling. 

"Who ya texting?" Although Claire doesn't take Mr.Lynch's class she has a good reputation with all of the teachers. 

"Nonya' business." he says and sets his phone down. 

"When'd you meet Mr.Parrish?" 

"I don't know," he gives her a confused look. "My junior year of high school? Why?"

"Oh I don't know, just curious." she whispered and smiled. 

"Did you guys apply for the job together?" she asks.

"I- yes?" 

"What college did you guys go to?" 

"He went to Harvard. I went to the crappy school right by Harvard." 

"Did you always want to be a teacher?" 

"No," he gives a questioning look, "I fucking hated school as a kid. What's with all the questions?" 

"Just curious is all." She says and smiles, "How long have you and Mr.Parrish lived together." 

"I don't know- fucking- five years? Wait." 

The class goes silent. 

“Cool.” Claire says and looks back to her work. 

“You sneaky little fuck.” Mr.Lynch whispers and goes back to his phone. 

“They have to be married, right?” Mikey whispers to Bridgette and Becka. 

It’s loud enough for Mr.Lynch to hear. 

“Hey, keep your head in your own shit. Get back to work maggot.”

Everyone looks down at their work in unison. 

-

“They, they have to be married.” Becka whispers. 

“Dating at best?” Mikey says. 

“Friends with benefits.” Bridgette suggests. 

“Bridge!” Mikey and Becka yell at the same time. 

“What?!” She shouts and takes a bite of her ice cream, “It’s a possibility.” 

They sit at a local gelato parlor in a shopping district. Becka had found out about the place and read the yelp reviews. Basically all of them said it was an amazing place to get locally made trinkets and gifts. It would make anyone feel good about supporting all these shops.

Bridgette thinks she likes it so far.

“Wait shit- What was the project for Parrish?” Bridgette asks remembering there was work due the next day.

“Oh. You mean the one about how different countries handle their literature?- ohmygod look.” Becka breaks off. 

Mikey and Bridgette look where Beckas pointing and say “Holy shit.” simultaneously. 

Mr.Lynch stands with a crate full of glass containers of milk, Mr.Parrish with a similar crate at his side.

There’s also a teen girl at Mr.Parrish’s side, a basket of strawberries and blueberries in each hand. 

(The scary bird from before is on Parrish’s shoulder.) 

“We have to say hi.” Becka says and stands up.

“We really don’t.” Bridgette says at the same time Mikey goes, “They’re like fucking devils, summoned at the name.” 

“Mr.Parrish!” Becka calls. 

Mr.Parrish pauses his conversation with Mr.Lynch. 

“Oh, hello Becka.” He smiles.

“Hey maggots.” Mr.Lynch greets. 

“How has your weekend been?” Becka asks.

“It’s been good.” Mr.Parrish says, “How about yours?” 

“Good, amazing, fantastic. Who’s this?” She smiles at the girl. 

“Oh!” Mr.Parrish says and nudges the girl.

She looks up at him with an expression on her face that reads, Seriously?

Mr.Lynch gives her an expectant stare, she sticks her tongue out at him. 

“This is trash bin.” Mr.Lynch says and taps her with his boot. 

“Hey!” She yells, “My name's Opal.” She tells the three, arms crossed over her chest. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Becka smiles, “You have such amazing hair.” 

“Thanks.” She mumbles after Mr.Parrish nudges her. 

“She doesn’t like people much.” Mr.Parrish smiles.

“Same.” Mikey laughs, earning an elbow from Bridgette.

“Well it was good seeing you.” Mr.Parrish says. 

“Was good seeing you too.” Becka bids, “Have a good day!” 

“She goes to the middle school!” She whispers to the two once they’re out of hearing range, “I’ve seen her around.” 

“Wait really?” Mikey asks taking a bite of his ice cream. 

“Yeah! Oh my god do you think that’s their kid?” Becka squeals. 

“No way, they’re way too young to have a kid.” Bridgette says. 

“You never know.” Mikey winks. 

-

It has to be their kid, Bridgette thinks. 

Her Dad dropped her off at school early again, he had to go into work for something. 

She walked across the parking lot, trying to find a place to relax, maybe even catch a few Zs, when she saw Mr.Lynch. 

He was leaning on what Bridgette thought (hoped) was his car, scrolling on his phone. (He also kinda looked like he wanted to throw the damn thing) Darn bird flying above him. 

When Bridgette was about to turn and keep walking she saw two shaggy heads poke out of the car, one from the backseat and one from the drivers seat. 

She immediately recognizes Mr.Parrish. It takes her a few seconds before she recognizes the girl from the shopping district. 

Mr.Lynch noogies the girl when she gets out of the car and she shouts at him, telling him he’ll mess her hair up. 

The bird also takes its place on Parrish’s shoulder. 

Before they can notice her Bridgette turns around and heads to the cafeteria. 

She’ll just sit there and wait for Becka and Mikey. 

-

Bridgette’s mouth has been open for the past thirty minutes. 

Mikey and Becka have that same look. 

So does the rest of the class. 

Mr.Lynch just walked into class, kissed Mr.Parrish on the cheek, mumbled a small, “You forgot your jacket.” and walked out of there. 

And Mr.Parrish didn’t even flinch. 

“What the hell?” Mikey whispers. 

“I’m just- I- Oh my- I’m just gonna.” Becka stutters and puts her head in her hands. 

Bridgette can’t even speak she’s so stunned right now. 

“Okay okay okay.” Becka whispers, “I’m just gonna ask. Mr.Parrish likes me, it’ll be fine.” 

Bridgette starts telling her no- absolutely not. When Mikey calls, “Mr.Parrish, We have a question!” 

“Yes?” He asks and flicks his eyes from his work to them. 

“Are you and Mr.Lynch?” Becka asks, eyebrows raised. 

“I. . . What?” Parrish gives Becka a confused look. 

“Like are you two-” she raises her eyebrows again. 

“I literally don’t know what you mean by that.” 

“Like, are you guys?” 

“What does that even mean-”

“She’s trying to ask if you and Mr.Lynch are married!” Mikey shouts. 

The whole class goes still, giggles scatter across the room. 

“Well yeah.” Mr.Parrish says, “Didn’t everyone know that?” 

The whole class looks at Parrish.

Silence. 

Chaos. 

“What do you mean-”

“How would we know?!” 

“You owe be twenty bucks!” 

“Is that why he’s always in here?” 

“That explains so much- oh lord.”

“I’m gonna sob.” 

(The last one was Becka) 

“Where your rings then?” Bridgette asks. 

“We don’t wear them. He’d lose his.” 

“Excuse me. I fucking would not.” Mr.Lynch broods entering the classroom, “I need pencils.” 

The whole class looks at him and goes silent tracking his movements. 

“They are so frustrating.” Mikey whispers. 

-

Now that the mystery of the two teachers is solved, it’s definitely given people the sense of relief. Just knowing the answer. 

But it’s also left the three of them without something to discover. Without something to decipher and analyze. 

And although, yeah finding out that they were dating was really satisfying, Bridgette almost wishes they hadn’t found out, then they could still continue the search for clues. 

Becka groans in her seat. 

Mr.Lynch is at the front of the class, talking with Parrish about who knows what. Everyone is still in shock. 

“You ruined everything I’ll have you know.” Becka says and goes to the desk. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Lynch asks, looking up from Parrish. 

“You just had to waltz in here and give us something to focus on, something to discover. And then you guys spilled the beans about you two. So now we don’t have anything fun to do.” 

Her words are dramatic, but that’s just Becka.

“You’ll find something else to occupy yourselves with. You don’t have to dive into my personal life anymore.” Mr.Parrish jokes and fiddles with the pencils on his desk.

“Seriously though, you guys will be fine, go find something else to discover.” Mr.Parrish comments. 

“But what do we go discover?” Becka asks. 

“Each other.”Mr.Lynch says, “Even though your weird scavenger hunt thing is over doesn’t mean you guys can’t stop hanging out. Keep that relationship up, you’ll regret it if you guys don’t talk just because you don’t have us to talk about.” 

Becka nods, “You’re kinda wise Mr.Lynch.” 

He looks up from his phone eyes wide and mock scared, “Never call me that again.” 

Bridgette, Mikey, and Becka all laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed! :)   
constructive criticism in the comments makes me happy!


End file.
